


Boy Is A Bottom

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Relationship, Plot Twist, Toys, a little comedic, au except they look exactly the same and almost act the same, basically two bottoms having fun, both kind of sub, experimenting, is that a tag?, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks it's far past about time he gets fucked already. Louis doesn't get why Harry hasn't made a move to get in his pants yet. Neither does anything for two weeks and when they finally find out why, it's quite a surprise to them both.</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis are dating and realize they're both bottoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Is A Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this on the way to class one night, didn't expect to actually get it written though.

Tonight was the night, Harry knew it. It _had_ to be the night. It had been two weeks now and Harry isn’t one to fuck on the first date but there’s been three now and he’s getting desperate. What if Louis didn’t want to have sex? What if Louis wasn’t actually interested in him? Or worse. What if Louis was a virgin and wanted to stay that way until marriage? God he hoped not, Harry didn’t have that kind of patience. He knew what he would be missing out on. And shit, he was ten minutes late now, he had to get headed out before Louis started to think _he_ didn’t want him.

“Hey, I’m leaving don’t wait up,” Harry said as he crossed the living room to the front door, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"Don’t wait up?” Liam asked in amusement, a grin growing on his lips wide enough for his teeth to show. Harry smiled as well, head turning towards Liam as he shrugged the jacket. “Finally gonna get him in your pants?” he chuckled, turning his whole body away from the tv screen, leaving his video game on pause. Harry was glad Liam cared enough to actually have listened to his complaining for the past week and pretend he wasn’t annoyed.

“Definitely,” he said excitedly, giving him a wiggle of his eyebrows before he grabbed his keys.

“Use protection!” Liam called out as Harry opened the door and slipped out. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew well enough.

“Yeah yeah, obviously,” Harry answered before the barrier of wood was shut between them. He pushed his ring clad fingers through his long hair as he walked down the hallway to the staircase at the end. His boots clicked along the clean tiles of the bottom level floor, passing by one of his and Liam’s flat neighbors on the way out of the building. It still wasn’t completely dark when he stepped out but it seemed like it was late because of the dark clouds looming over his head. He just hoped it wouldn’t rain.

•

“God I hope it rains,” Louis sighed dreamily as he and Harry got out of the car. Harry scrunches up his nose, looking up at the sky then back to his car as he locked the doors.

“Not really a fan of rain,” Harry says after he hears the beep of the doors locking. Louis turns to him, looking offended. It’s as if Harry had told him he hoped Louis dropped dead.

“But rain is so pretty, and when it gets dark and gloomy it’s so pretty,” Louis says defensively though there’s a mix of a happy, pleasant tone to it. He doesn’t know why he loves those things so much but he just does. Harry only smiles and nods, though he can’t agree. Louis easily drops the subject as well as Harry comes closer and his hand slips into his. Harry smiles at the gesture, looking to their linked fingers, then Louis. They exchange a short smile before slowly making their way to the entrance of the restaurant. Harry loves this part of dating someone. The little things. Getting to hold hands for the first time, learning small details about each other, sharing subtle touches and endlessly flirting. God did Harry love dating, even if it didn’t end up lasting very long. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about Louis yet though. He was sweet, definitely and he was very funny, and god was he hot. All that was left was finding out if he had a big—. “You good?” Louis asked with a small laugh as he shook his hand a little to get his attention. Harry shook his head and turned to look at Louis, then smiled.

“Yeah, yeah course,” he answered. He turned back to look ahead of them since they were already being led through the restaurant to their table. He takes his seat across from Louis and puts his jacket on the back of his chair. The restaurant wasn’t too high end or too classy, pretty okay for a fourth date. Harry still brought his A-game though. He was wearing a nice and new pair of black jeans paired with a bit of an oversized white button up. It was pretty see through though, added on to the fact he didn’t have the top two buttons fastened. On top of it, he wore a thin black blazer that tied the look together elegantly. Louis definitely thought Harry looked hot. God, could he pull off anything he wore. The thing was though that even with Harry dressed so nicely, it didn’t put Louis at any lower of a level. He was dressed a bit more simply; his attire consisted of a pair of black jeans and a soft, grey sweater. It /still/ kept Harry’s eyes glued on him, mainly on how good his damn neck looked in it and how it kept his attention going up to his stubbly jaw. He’s never met anybody who could pull off a beard like that so well.

“What’re you thinking of getting?” Louis asked from behind his menu, getting Harry’s attention back once again. Harry focuses back on the menu that he’s only just opened.

“Um, I’m not sure yet, how about you?” Harry replied as his eyes scanned the menu options. There was so much to choose from; it all looked good and what didn’t look good, he figured he’d give a chance.

“I’m thinking maybe the Grilled Lemon Chicken,” Louis replied easily, having already chosen once he opened the menu. Harry hummed in response and nodded, thinking that it sounded good. It still didn’t help his own process of choosing to speed up. The waitress soon came by, a smile on her lips.

“Hi, I’m Macie, I’ll be your server for the evening. What drinks would you like to get started with?” Macie asked politely as she pulled out a pad and pen. Louis looked to Harry who had turned back to look at his menu to flip back to the drinks section.

“I’ll get the Peach Iced Tea,” Louis replied, pointing out the vodka drink on the menu. She nodded as she scribbled it down on the paper then looked at Harry. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned /those/ choices. Louis watched him with a raised eyebrow, not understanding why it would take so long to choose. They were left in silence for a while, making Louis squirm a little because of his quick tendency to get impatient.

“Um, could I have the Popped Cherry?” Harry finally says as he looks up at her. Louis goes from ticked to amused in half a second. What kind of drink is called a popped cherry?

“Sure thing, and would you like more time to decide what to order?” she asks next. Louis turns to look at her once again, ready to answer that no, they’re ready, but.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry replies nicely, smiling at the woman before she turns away to leave. Louis just smiles as well. He’s not annoyed, it’s just a thing he notices now about Harry. He’s slow sometimes, that’s all. It matches his voice, which he definitely loves anyways. Louis won’t let that bother him.

•

“Food was good hm?” Harry asked as they walked out of the restaurant with filled bellies. Their fingers were linked between them and swinging lightly as they walked through the dark parking lot to Harry’s car.

“God yes,” Louis said happily, a bit too happily. He may be just a tiny bit buzzed from the two drinks he had. He wasn’t drunk, just felt good. Harry chuckled, noticing this about him. It was cute. He hadn’t really thought of Louis as anything but hot and gruff but he did appreciate this side anyways. They walked up to the car and Harry pulled out his keys to unlock the doors. Harry goes to open up his door before Louis slipped in between him and the car. “Hate to be blunt but kiss me already would ya?” the shorter man said with a coy smile, his hand going to Harry’s arms. Harry hadn’t really noticed the height difference much until Louis looked at him this way, like Harry actually /was/ big. He knew that look, he’d given that look. It was a mix of cheekiness and lust; there was a lip bite here and a gentle touch there. It was weird seeing it come from someone else sure but he couldn't deny the man a kiss. A smile crossed his own lips before his hand went up to Louis’ neck and he kissed him. It was gentle at first but they both kicked it up a notch after a second, lips moving gradually faster against each other. It got wetter and their bodies got closer, Louis’ hand gripping Harry's bicep harder and Harry getting a hold on Louis’ shirt with his opposite hand. Suddenly their tongues were swiping against each other’s and tasting one another’s mouths. It was hot and rough and they needed more, both needed to feel more than just each other’s hands and what they could through their clothing.

“Can we go to your place?” Harry asked breathily, barely pulling back from the kiss. He could still feel his lips against his own as he spoke. Louis nodded quickly and Harry moved his hand up to Louis’ jaw, rubbing the stubble there. It felt so good under his fingers and fuck if he could get it somewhere else he’d be more than happy.

“Yeah yeah, let’s go,” Louis said with a rasp to his voice. It almost made Harry go weak, but he kept his balance as he pulled away. Louis hurried around the car and they both slipped in. The heat surrounded them in the car despite how regular the temperature was inside. Harry gave Louis a small smile as he buckled himself in and turned the key in the ignition. Louis did the same but he didn’t like the idea of just sitting there for the next ten minutes until they got to his apartment. Thankfully though, Harry had decided driving slow and extra careful wasn’t an option right now. “Try not to kill us yeah?” Louis said anyway, a small laugh mixing in. His hand went to Harry’s thigh and he could feel him tense underneath. He squirmed in place and Louis took it as an okay to move his hand further up. Harry licked his lips and let out a shaky breath.

“Don’t plan on it,” Harry replied, his voice a bit higher than usual. It got like that when he was hot. How could he not be when such an attractive man was touching him like that? Louis moved his fingers up further until there’s only about an inch between his fingers and his crotch. “Fuck, just touch me, please” Harry said after a second, pushing his hips up towards his hand. Louis grinned, his eyes going up to look at Harry, glad to have gotten that kind of reaction from him. Usually at this point he would have gotten a demand to do anything but tease like this, which was actually hot but the change was nice. Louis obliged and slid his fingers over the bulge in his jeans. He squeezed there and pushed his palm against him. Harry gasped and squirmed again but kept his attention fully on the road, He definitely could not get them in an accident now. Not when he was finally going to get some damn action after two weeks. Louis continued to put pressure on his crotch and moved his hand so his fingers would curl around his cock. Harry had gotten half hard by then, making it a lot easier for Louis to grip him through the rough material of his jeans. Before Harry could complain though about the fact that he’s not giving him enough, Louis was unbuttoning his jeans with both hands, His fingers fumbled with the metal button and zipper until he finally got his bright white boxers showing. Louis licked his lips and pushed his hand underneath his jeans.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out, his hips coming up. Louis’ fingers wrapped around his cock again over the boxers. It was lot thinner of a cloth so he could really feel the heat coming off of him. Louis’ hand already felt good and he had only just gotten a grip on him. Louis does move his fingers through, swift and easy. They were slow and short strokes since it was all he could manage with the clothing in the way but he made it work. If there was anybody that was an absolute pro on giving a hand job it was Louis.

“Good?” Louis asked breathily, biting his lip as he looked up to the road then Harry. Harry’s lips were parted and eyelids hooded, clearly enjoying the feeling.

“God, yes,” Harry groaned, pushing up once again. He wasn’t able to keep himself under control. It was all so good. He moaned afterwards, too quiet for Louis to hear completely well though. Louis moved his hand faster, his lips parting as he looked down to see how Harry’s cock looked through the material. He wanted to really get a look at it though and feel him better. Unfortunately, he’d have to wait. He kept his hand moving, quicker as he went while his grip tightened. “Mm fuck,” Harry continued to curse, now fully hard in Louis’ hand. His skin felt like it was on fire and he desperately wanted his clothing off. It was mix of heavy breaths and moans and the sound of the car engine along with the heat that enveloped their bodies. Louis almost didn’t care about the fact they weren’t there yet when he got to feel and hear Harry like this. God it was hot. But eventually they did arrive at Louis’ flat and Harry hastily turned the car off and got his seatbelt off. Louis got his hand off of him and if there wasn’t a promise of more, he would have been disappointed.

“Come on,” Louis said with a grin as he slipped out of the car first. Harry was left trying to compose himself for a few seconds before he gets out as well. He zipped up his pants and stumbled out, locking the doors as well. Louis was at the hood of the car, an amused but also aroused look on his face as he held his hand out for Harry. He hurried over to him and took it so Louis could lead him into the building. When he feels the lights on him though he feels exposed, what with a huge bulge in his jeans. Thankfully there’s nobody around and hiding a bit behind Louis helps. Louis is amused by it but says nothing, is too busy just trying to get them to his apartment. They scramble up the stairs and to the door and Louis fumbles with his keys. Harry leaned against the doorframe, looking antsy and desperate. It didn’t take too long though because soon enough Louis was pulling Harry past the door then locking it. Before either of them could really process anything though, they were kissing again, Harry’s hands going up to Louis’ cheeks and Louis’ gripping at his blazer. They kissed hotly and messily and Louis pulled them back in the direction of his room. His hands slid up to push Harry’s blazer off and Harry moved his hands to let him. He only pulled back from the kiss for a second to get it the rest of the way off, dropping it on the floor. Then they were kissing again and stumbling back into the slightly messy room. Louis went down first, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry stayed standing as he unbuttoned his shirt, quick and hasty as well as his boots. Louis got his own shoes off and pulled off his sweater. They were both left shirtless and Louis almost moaned.

“God you’re hot,” Louis mumbled as he stood back up, his hands coming up to his neck to kiss him. It became a mess of their teeth clinking together and lips missing each other. They couldn’t care though, not when it felt this hot. Harry’s hands went to Louis’ jeans and he quickly unbuttoned them, almost an expert at it. He then pushed them down his thighs until they hit the ground and Louis stepped out of them. Harry pulled back to look over his body and man did he _love_ what he saw. He didn’t have much time to look though because Louis was coming back quick to get rid of Harry’s jeans as well. Before they knew it, they were falling back onto the bed, clad in only boxer shorts. Louis straddled Harry’s waist as they kissed, hands roaming each other’s bodies and soft moans leaving each other's lips. They rolled over after a minute and it was Harry’s turn to press his thighs against Louis’ sides and feel his skin. Everything was hot and it felt like there was electricity going through their veins. They kissed and kissed until their lips were raw and red and their jaws ache. Though nothing else happened because neither was making a move to go any further.

“Fuck Lou, I love kissing you but come on,” Harry finally said breathily. They were laying on their sides now, Harry’s leg pushed in between Louis’. He rubbed against him hard and Louis returned it until they could feel their cocks were both just as red as their lips.

“Come on what?” Louis asked, pulling back and blinking at him a few times hazily, His eyebrows scrunched together as he struggle to really focus on what he was saying.

“I mean if you’re not going to get your fingers in me any time soon, I’ll do—,” Harry began to say as he leaned back in to kiss at his rough jaw. Louis pulled back though, full of shock.

“What?” he laughed breathily, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Was he actually right? Was Louis a virgin? Did he actually not know what to do?

“Lou, if you wanna get this going you gotta—,” Harry said before he was interrupted again.

“Oh my god Harry, I don’t— I’m not—. I don’t _top_ what makes you think I did?” Louis said with another laugh as he sat up. How was this even happening? He would swear on his life Harry was a top and be would also swear he was the most obvious bottom there was.

“What?” Harry said now, even more confused. He sat up as well and rubbed his eyes, as if that would help him understand what was going on. This had definitely never happened to him before.

“Do you not top either?” Louis asked, finally looking at him again. He looked amused but god he just hoped Harry would be versatile.

“ _God_ no,” Harry replied so fast it almost gave Louis whiplash. Louis let out a breath and put a hand to his face.

“How the fuck is this happening right now,” Louis chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “I swear to god I thought you topped, you don’t act like a bottom at all,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“There’s no _personality_ for either,” Harry said defensively, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No, I know just—,” Louis said, letting out a breath again and rubbing his face. He felt like he should be embarrassed about the situation but he’s more just disappointed. He needed a good fucking and Harry had a damn nice cock and Louis was just _sad_. When he looked at Harry, it seemed he was thinking the same. This was possibly the craziest thing that had happened to him. Louis sighed and fell back against his bed, hands on his face. Harry watched him then shook his head before sliding off the bed. “Hey, where are you going?” Louis asked when he realized Harry had gotten to his feet. He reached for his jeans and began to pull them on.

“Well obviously nothing else is going to happen Lou,” Harry answered with a light laugh. He actually did look embarrassed compared to Louis. He couldn’t just stay there in the room with a guy he obviously wasn’t going to have sex with.

“Who said nothing’s going to happen?” Louis asked with a scrunch of his eyebrows. He obviously understood they wouldn’t have proper sex but Louis still wanted to get off and fuck if he didn’t want to get off with Harry.

“Well unless you’re planning to stick your dick in me,” Harry said, successfully getting one of his legs through his jeans. Louis scrunched up his nose, not even liking the sound of it. Though he quickly got an idea, it was a bit strange but it was something.

“No but, we could do other stuff,” Louis said slowly, a smile creeping up on his lips. He stood up and moved his hands to Harry’s arms to stop him. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, stopping his movements. “I’ve got a few things, you know if you’re up for a bit of experimenting?” Louis suggested, licking his lips. Sure it could not work entirely well since Louis knew he definitely couldn’t go long without actually being dominated and fucked just how he liked. Harry narrowed his eyes a little though decided that it couldn’t hurt. It could be fun and he’s most definitely get off.

“Alright,” Harry answered, pushing off his jeans again. Louis grinned and took his hand, leading him back to the bed. He guided him to sit before going to his closet to find his box of toys. It was a small shoebox that he’d carefully plastic wrapped the inside of. He took it over to Harry, who had situated himself with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed. Louis hurried back over and sat the same way in front of him. He felt like they were honest to god a couple of ten year olds about to play a new game or like Louis was going to show him a damn rock collection. He doubted Harry had done anything like this before and he definitely hadn’t either so there weren’t any expectations to live up to. Louis opened the box in front of them to reveal two bottles of flavored lube, a pack of condoms, two butt plugs, a dildo, a vibrator, a set of handcuffs and thin but strong looking rope. Wow was Louis loaded. It gave Harry a pang of jealousy. “Definitely not a top, christ,” Harry mumbled, reaching forward to touch but stopping himself. He was admittedly entranced by the objects. All he owned was a dildo and it was making him sad now.

“You can touch, they’re all sanitized and stuff,” Louis said, obviously noticing Harry’s excitement. Harry looked up at him with a wide smile before turning back to pull out the vibrator. It was a bit smaller than the dildo but Harry knew it’d make up for it plenty. Louis watched him carefully as Harry twisted it in his hand and his thumb skimmed over the vibrating settings. He blinked up at Louis then the toy before he switched it up to the low setting. His heart raced and he swallowed thickly at the pure feeling of it in his hand.

“Wow,” Harry breathed out dazedly after he turned it off. Fuck, did he want it inside of him. He didn’t know what the protocol for all of this was though so he didn’t make a move to do anything about this sudden want.

“You want to try it out?” Louis asked carefully, trying to read Harry’s expressions. The taller man looked up at him and he swallowed.

“Um,” Harry answered unsurely, his teeth scraping over his bottom lip.

“I could do it for you?” Louis suggested quickly, wanting to get the words out before he could back out. It made him feel a bit weird but he knew it couldn’t be bad.

“Could you?” Harry asked hopefully, eyes wider and lips parted. Louis definitely could not say no.

“Course, you’d just have to—,”

“Get myself open?” Harry finished for him with a grin, obviously getting more comfortable. He was already moving the box off to the side and laying down. “I know,” he said, looking back up at Louis who smiled back. He licked his lips and moved closer to Harry, taking the vibrator with shaky hands. It was Louis’ turn to be nervous and uneasy. He’d never watched anybody do this, definitely not. It was an odd feeling but at least it wasn’t something he had to take a part of nor did he have to stick his dick anywhere.

“Would you mind if—would it be weird if you kissed me while I do this?” Harry asked, his fingers tracing over the waistband of his boxers. He felt weird just getting into it and having someone just watch him. He’d feel better if Louis was too busy kissing him to watch. Louis smiled at the idea, obviously not against it.

“Course,” he answered nicely. He shuffled over across the bed to Harry and swung his leg over his waist. He obviously didn’t sit on him, just hovered over. “This good?” Louis asked, looking down at Harry who was already smiling up at him. He nodded and Louis smiled back then leaned down to kiss him. It was soft at first, just what Harry needed. His hand came up to cup Louis’ jaw as they kissed, gentle and slow. Harry was about to grind up against Louis but stopped himself. What he needed was to get his hand in his pants. This wasn’t hard; he had done it plenty of times and with plenty of people. It wasn’t that much different that the man above him just wasn’t going to be fucking him. Technically. Harry relaxed into the kiss and pushed into it harder until he was almost moaning into it. That was when he slipped his hand into his shorts, bypassing his dick and sliding his fingers further down between his legs. He breathed out shakily as he rubbed his fingers over his skin then pulled back from the kiss.

“I need some lube,” he said quietly, looking to Louis’ eyes.

“Oh yeah, shit sorry,” Louis said, sitting up and turning to his drawer to pull out his bottle. He’d rather not used the flavored ones unless someone would be getting their mouth on it. He handed the half empty bottle off to Harry who took it gratefully. Harry was about to verbally thank him but was cut off by Louis’ lips. There wasn’t any complaining though because it made him feel more comfortable. Harry held the bottle in one hand as he pushed his boxers to get them off though wasn’t successful on his own. Thankfully, Louis caught on and helped him out, trying not to drool at the sight of his cock. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. Harry obliviously popped open the bottle and got some on his fingers. A bit landed on his skin but he paid no mind since Louis got right back to kissing him. Harry smiled into it, his dry hand coming up to cup his jaw again. It got hotter and messier and it drove Harry to get his fingers between his legs again.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out when he felt the pressure of his wet fingers over his hole. Louis pulled back a little though didn’t stop. His mouth moved to Harry’s jaw, kissing and sucking as he moved down. Harry opened his eyes though they rolled back the second he got the tip of his index pushing into him. He squirmed a little, hips moving and his other hand gripping Louis’ thigh. Louis’ mouth was adding on well to how good this was. He didn’t expect it to be hot but it was. Louis’ hands rubbed over his chest and his mouth felt hot and wet on his already blazing skin. Harry pushed his finger inside deeper and gasped quietly, lips parting. He hadn’t even got himself off in a while so this felt almost new to him. He needed more though, so much more and this was the point where Harry would have asked Louis for help but he couldn’t. He toughed it out and nestled his finger inside himself. “Shit,” he whined, both the stinging and full feeling blending in well. Except it wasn’t too much of both so Harry quickly began moving his finger. He bit his lip hard as he thrusted it in and out of himself and squirmed in place. The pleasure began crashing over him as his finger sped up inside of him. “Oh god,” he breathed out, his voice a lot more high pitched than before. Louis listened to the sounds and felt every movement but he barely reacted to it. All he knew was that a boy was fingering himself underneath him and all he was to do was kiss him. It wasn’t so much a chore though, he loved how Harry felt under his lips and that he was helping him out but there wasn’t much being done for his own dick. Louis said nothing, he couldn’t, he’d have to wait and see if this actually would get any better for him. Harry was still over the moon though, taken in by how good his finger felt and how hot everything was. He soon pushed into a second and moaned out louder than before. “Fuck,” he whined, fucking down onto the two digits. He felt like he was in the clouds, filling himself up like this. It wasn’t much but it was just what he needed for now. He curved his fingers inside and moaned brokenly, though was soon getting desperate for the sweet feeling he got when there was a cock hitting at his prostate. “Think— fuck, think I need the vibrator now,” Harry whispered. His eyes remained closed as he quickly pressed in a third finger and whimpered out. He felt even more full and it was such a good feeling. He kept himself satisfied with the three, fucking himself hard and fast, the slick lube making it very easy. Louis moved above him so he was sitting up, and looked down at Harry. He licked his lips, not making a move yet until Harry opened his eyes, giving him a desperate look. He couldn’t hold on very long and Louis knew that. He bends back over to kiss Harry again, his hand cupping his jaw. Harry melts into it despite how hot and desperate he is because Louis’ mouth is just so warm and lovely.

“Alright,” Louis breathed out when he pulled back, looking at Harry one last time before picking up the vibrator. His hands were shaky but he managed to mask it, not wanting Harry to know. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do this, he did and nothing would stop him from continuing on but it was obviously an extremely odd feeling. He moves his leg to get off of him, instead kneeling beside Harry. Sitting between his legs was not an option he felt he could take at all so he settled with that spot. His eyes drifted over to where Harry’s fingers were, now moving slower, in and out and in and out. Harry looked dazed but still hungry for more. He wanted to rush Louis actually, but he didn’t he knew he shouldn’t when they were both trying out new things. He bit his lip instead to keep his pleas and whimpers in. Louis admittedly was beginning to think Harry looked hot. The fact that he was so clearly enjoying himself doing this was enough to make Louis’ breath hitch and skin grow warm. He licked his lips and moved a hand up to run over Harry’s thigh. He stopped thinking about it all too hard and just let it happen. It made him feel better, more relaxed and actually aroused. He moved closer, his hand running up his thigh to his knee then back, carefully bringing it closer to him to expose him more. Louis took in a breath, watching as Harry spread his fingers and rutted down against them. “Y’can pull ‘em out now,” Louis said, his hand continuing to rub over the thin skin of his thigh. Harry obliged quick and easy, a gasp leaving his lips as he emptied himself of his fingers. Louis watched in awe as his hole clenched around nothing, the lube shining around the rim. It was just interesting and exciting to him more than anything though. He doesn’t stare too long though because he’s got a vibrator in his hand and a desperate looking Harry watching him. “Just tell me if like it hurts? Or if you want me to stop y’know? Or like—,” Louis rambled out, his fingers digging into Harry’s skin.

“Lou, of course, don’t stress it, ‘s fine,” Harry tried to reassure him, his breathing still shaky and words coming out raspy. Louis nodded and smiled, looking back up at him then to the vibrator. He gave himself a short nod before he moved the toy between Harry’s legs. He could already feel him tense underneath and Harry was really trying not to squirm again yet. Louis licked his lips, watching as he brought the shiny tip to the rim. If he was already so lubed up, he would have used more but when he begins to push im he knows he won’t need it. “Oh god,” Harry gasped, his head tilting back. Louis momentarily panicked, his eyes going wide.

“Fuck ‘re you okay?” Louis asked, turning to Harry quickly and stilling his hand. Harry let out a breathy laugh and shook his head.

“I’m fine, I’m good, so so good,” Harry breathed out, closing his eyes and pushing against the vibrator. Louis had only just gotten the tip in but it was already getting so good. He wanted more of it. Louis let out a sigh of relief though was overcome with a bit of embarrassment. Of course he wasn’t hurting Harry, there was nothing but the sound of pleasure in his voice. He bit his lip and looked to the vibrator again and pushed it inside further. Harry whined, his legs falling apart even more. “God, fuck, yes,” he moaned, not being able to resist pushing down against the toy now. Louis didn’t do anything but push the vibrator inside deeper. He focused on how Harry stretched around it and how he sounded and the fact that he was dragging those sounds out of him. He never thought he’d think of something like this as hot but he definitely did.

“Still good?” Louis asked quietly once he’d pressed the toy in fully; his fingers were left only centimeters away from Harry’s skin. Harry nodded quickly, eyes meeting Louis’.

“Shit, yeah,” Harry mumbled happily, his eyes closing again afterwards. His breathing remained hard and labored and he squirmed more and more. “Could you move it now?” he asked, rutting down against the toy. Louis blinked up at him, having focused on the toy again. He smiled at the question, turning to look at Harry.

“Yeah, that or,” he said as his thumb skimmed over the vibrating settings. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows but was quickly cut off by the powerful sensation that came from the toy nestled deep inside of him. He gasped in both surprise and pleasure, his chest rising off the mattress.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned loudly. Louis was sure his neighbors had heard them by now. He couldn't bring himself to care though when he was getting so hot himself watching the beautiful man. His whole body immediately began fucking down against the vibrator and he gripped the duvet underneath him so hard his knuckles went white. Louis watched in awe, entranced by how this looked. Mostly it was because he was wondering if this was how _he_ looked. Surely Louis would love to be able to look twice as hot as Harry did.

"You look good," Louis tells him, not moving his hand, just because he's so distracted. Also since he's not used to even doing any work. He's not getting anything out of it so it's definitely different. Harry lets out a breath and bites his lip hard to swallow any moans.

"Su-sure it's not too weird?" Harry asks breathily before letting out a small whine, closing his eyes tightly. He knows this is different for the both of them. Though he also really hopes Louis is okay with it because _god_ does he feel good. Louis shakes his head, and looks back down between his legs. He hasn't paid much attention to where the vibrator is, preferring to watch Harry's expressions instead.

"No it's fine, really just– it feels good right?" Louis says, looking back up at Harry, who can't help but laugh in response. Harry hasn't stopped moaning and whining and he's actually asking that.

"Really good," Harry answers, tilting his head back. He ruts down against the vibrator again and moans. "God fuck, so good," he adds, his voice returning to a breathy whine. Louis decides he really should move the toy though. Harry definitely appreciates it when Louis pulls it out and pushes it back in, even if it's slow. "Fuck fuck, more please," he cries out, getting loud again. Louis licks his lips and tries it again, a bit faster this time. Harry whimpers in response and pushes down again, _needing_ more. Louis, though tentative, does pick up the pace because obviously he'd know how the desperation feels. He wants to make Harry feel as good as he always wants to. His entire arm moves as he pushes and pulls, developing a quick rhythm. "Oh god, oh god," Harry cries out shakily, his chest rising and his fingers curling tight enough for his knuckles to go white. It's all so much and so good. Harry is more than satisfied just getting filled up but with the added vibrating, he's over the moon. His eyes roll back and pretty soon the only sounds he can let out is the wet sobs that rack out of his body. Louis himself is overwhelmed watching him because _he's_ the one doing this to him. He brought Harry to tears and he's shaking so much and it scares him a little. He knows he's been in this exact position before but there's always somebody who knows just exactly how to take care of him and work him through it. Louis feels helpless. "S-so _oh_ fuck oh y-so close," Harry stutters out, breaking Louis out of his thoughts. Harry's chest rises and his head tilts back and he lets out another broken moan. "Oh _fuck_ ," he lets out, loud and unabashed, mouth remaining open afterwards and his whole body tensing. Louis' eyes go wide and his fingers slip up a little as he continues to thrust the toy into Harry who's coming so hard he can see stars. His back is barely even touching the mattress anymore as hot spurts of come cover his already glistening abdomen. For a few seconds it's only silence then Harry falls back and gasps, taking in harsh breaths. Louis knows enough to stop and pull the toy out though is completely stunned. He'd never seen anything like this and god does he wish he could see more of it. It's beautiful, it's thrilling, it's _artistic_. Harry clearly doesn't know of Louis' thoughts though, submerged in his own little post orgasm space, feeling good ad relaxed and floaty. "Lou," he breathes out, a bit high pitched. Harry clears his throat and tries again. "Lou, you good?" he asks though doesn't do much better at making his voice not come out shaky. His whole body is limp and he can only loll his head to the side to look at Louis.

"Yeah," Louis breathes out in response then clears his throat and shakes his head. He looks down at his boxers, still tented. His palm moves down to push against himself and he lets out a gentle breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm good, you?" he asks, letting out a small chuckle after. Harry smiles in return and tilts his head back to stare up at the ceiling. 

"So good," he replies loopily, closing his eyes once again. Louis looks over his body then to the toy then back to Harry. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it again and shakes his head. The thing is that he still _is_ horny and the one thing he wants most is in his hand. He doesn't know whether to ask Harry if he can return the favor or if he would mind if he got himself off or if he should just not say anything and wait until Harry goes home. Harry doesn't exactly pick up on the fact that Louis wants something in return but instead gets a regular feeling of need to give back. Harry _always_ gives back, especially after something that good. Just as Louis is shifting off of the bed, Harry opens his eyes and looks up at Louis. "Hey," he says, reaching out to grab his wrist. Louis turns back to look at the flushed man, catching sight of his messy hair before their eyes meet. "What about you? I could get you off too," he says, eyes going wide. His hand goes to grip at Louis' bicep and he scoots forward closer. Louis licks his lips and looks down to the vibrator then Harry again.

"Could you?" he asks, sounding smaller than usual. Harry takes in a breath and looks to the toy as well then nods, an excited look on his face.

"Yeah definitely," he says, getting up and turning to push Louis onto his back. Louis smiles, bending his legs and moving his hands to either side of his head. Harry doesn't straddle him, instead settles between Louis' thighs, his hands on either side of his head. He opens his mouth to say something though is cut off by Louis grabbing at his hair and pulling him down. Their lips meet messily and it takes a second for Harry to react but soon they're right back to kissing so hard their lips could go purple. Harry moves his hand between Louis' legs, brushing over his thigh where the end of his boxers meet. Louis pushes against the feeling and makes a sound, asking for more. Harry gets the message easily and moves his hand further up, sliding over the large bulge in his boxers. At that, Harry lets out a sound, his fingers wrapping tight around Louis' cock. The smaller man whines against his mouth and pushes up, needing more. He's been held off for who knows how long and he needs more than just the brushes of Harry's hand.

"Please, come on," Louis breathes out, his hips moving up again. Harry pulls back and looks between his legs, harsh breaths leaving his reddened lips. He moves his hand slow but tightly, watching as the head of Louis' cock pops out from underneath the waistband of his boxers. Harry absolutely _needs_ it but he just can't have it and it's not a good feeling. He's able to push the feeling down though and figures there's more he can do than sit on his cock and ride him into oblivion. Surely not as good but good enough.

"Could I suck you?" Harry asks, voice quiet and scratchy. He hasn't looked away from Louis' cock and his hand still hasn't stopped. He strokes it slowly and drags it out, pressing his hand over every inch of him. It's a bit difficult with the cloth still in between but Louis definitely loves it anyway. His muscles tense and fingers curl into tight fists. It's slow but it's so so good.

"Please, please," Louis responds, squirmimg in place. He opens his eyes to look down at Harry who's still not looking up at him. Though he can see the small smile that appears on his lips. He shifts forward and grabs Louis' boxers with both hands. Of course it means Louis' not getting anymore contact but when the tight cloth is pulled off of him, he's good with dealing with it. He watches Harry with wide eyes, how his hands move over his skin, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. He absolutely loves the attention, and wants more, always more. For once, he doesn't ask for it though because he still wants Harry to be comfortable.

"Your thighs are _really_ smooth," Harry says, obviously showing that he got distracted petting his skin because he's amazed as to how they're so smooth. Louis lets out a short laugh and drops his head back. There he is with his cock hard and leaking against his belly and Harry's paying attention to how smooth his skin is.

"Lotion," Louis replies in an amused tone, not _that_ bothered by it. Afterall he appreciates that someone's actually noticed how well he takes care of his skin.

"What do you use to shave?" Harry asks next and this time Louis lets out a louder laugh. Harry looks up at him then chuckles when he realizes just what he's doing. "I'm sorry just–," another laugh, "they're so _smooth_." Louis just shakes his head, a smile still on his lips.

"Lotion," he repeats, "I use it to shave with too, it works better for me than body wash or shaving cream." Louis moves up onto his elbows so he can see Harry more clearly. Harry's a bit sheepish now but he still smiles thankfully. "Except that only works on my legs, I wouldn't recommend it for pubic hair, use conditioner," he adds and this time Harry smiles bit wider. He's glad he didn't annoy Louis with the questions.

"Thanks," he says, his hand returning to rub over Louis' thigh. Louis smiles and shakes his head a little, still amused. "I'll get back to it now then," he adds with a grin, his hand coming up to push Louis' chest down. Louis lets out a small snort and Harry scrunches up his nose. His hand goes directly back to Louis' cock, gripping it tightly, resulting in the man letting out a gasp, chest rising quickly. Harry smiles triumphantly, his hand sliding up over the tip and back down.

" _God_ ," Louis lets out breathily, forgetting everything that'd just happened and only focusing on Harry's hand. He pushes up into it only to find Harry's tongue swiping over the head. He moans shakily and pushes up again though doesn't feel his tongue again. Harry's hand moves a few more times then he ducks down further and swipes his tongue from the base of of his cock to the tip. Louis hisses and Harry smiles in response, his lips wrapping around the head after he's pulled down the foreskin. The room fills with whimpers as Harry suckles on the head, humming delicately around it. "Fuck, more more," Louis whines, whole body squirming and his breathing growing harder. Harry complies easily, his mouth stretching to accommodate the girth. Louis still completely and his jaw drops as Harry inches down further and further. It's gradual as more and more of Louis' cock is enveloped by the wet heat of Harry's mouth. "Oh god, fuck," Louis whimpers, fisting the sheets underneath him. Harry swallows hard around Louis' cock, pushing him down far enough to take in most of him. He sucks for a few seconds when he's taken as much as he can then pulls off with a gasp. His eyes have gone red and his lips are spit slick and already his throat is sore. But Harry still takes him back in, this time not too far. He focuses on sucking and bobbing his head, slick wet noises reverberating into the room. Louis moans louder, squirming again as Harry's head moves. His cheeks hollow tight around his cock, increasing the pressure. "God it's so good Harry fuck," Louis cries out, his head lolling from side to side repeatedly. Harry takes the praise contentedly and doubles his efforts to please Louis. His head bobs once again, fucking himself on Louis' cock. He doesn't once gag as pushes him in deep again.

"Shit," he gasps out raspily as he pulls off, his hand working over his cock again. Louis moans brokely, fucking up into his hand.

"Full, need to be full, please," Louis cries desperately, his eyes still not opening. His hips continue to thrust up, trying to get as much pleasure as he could just from his hand. Harry's eyes go a little wide and he looks for the vibrator, though still doesn't move his hand. Louis senses the movements though and finally opens his eyes to grab the lube and rapidly opens it.

"Fuck where'd it go?" Harry asks in a bit of a panic, his hand moving away from Louis' cock. Louis whines in response though is soon settling himself down when he coats his fingers in the lube and presses one into himself.

"Fuck, yes," Louis whines quietly, not paying any mind to the fact Harry lost the vibrator already. For now, he's satisfied himself with his fingers and has gone off into his own little space. Harry gets off of the bed, only to find the toy on the floor.

"Fuck," Harry whispers to himself, picking it back up and looking to Louis. There's no getting to him now though and Harry knows it. He goes for the box and quickly finds the disenfector and stumbles over to the bathroom to get it cleaned up. Louis pushes in a second finger soon and he gasps, chest rising again.

"God yes," he moans quietly, his fingers moving quick and easy. His eyes are closed and lips parted and his legs are spread wide. It's just so good, so incredibly good that he barely notices Harry coming back when he's pushed in a third.

"Are you ready?" Harry asks him and Louis opens his eyes. He moans at the sight of the vibrator and instinctively spreads his fingers inside of himself.

"Fuck, yes, give it to me," Louis groans, pushing down against his fingers. The crave for it returns immediately and Louis finds himself not being able to look away from the toy. Harry moves back between his legs and grabs the lube to slick it up some more. He's not as nervous as Louis was though he does want to make extra sure Louis is actually enjoying this and he won't mess anything up. He'd never even used a vibrator on himself let alone on someone else. It wouldn't be very much different from a dildo though, he figures. "Harry," Louis whines, pulling Harry back from his thoughts. He finds that Louis has already pulled his fingers out and is squirming in place. It's a horrible empty feeling and Harry knows it so he quickly situates the tip of the toy against Louis' hole. He gasps a little and already pushes down against it so Harry gives him more. He concentrates on Louis as he presses it inside, breaching his rim. Louis moans out loudly and his chest rises from the mattress. "More, more," Louis begs once he feels the tip nestled inside. It's a stinging stretch but Louis is eager to get as much pleasure out of it as he can already. Harry pushes it in even more and Louis's jaw drops. He doesn't make a sound as Harry fully stuffs it inside of him. Louis groans loudly and his body stills.

"Good?" Harry asks, needing to make sure he's comfortable. Louis nods, breathing heavily. He blinks a few times, adjusting himself to the feeling and looks up at Harry. He's already looking down at him, a curious look on his face. Louis smiles and reaches out a hand for Harry, wanting him close once again. They kiss sweetly, definitely softer than before. Harry's hand remains on the vibrator and Louis' push into his long hair. They get distracted by each other's lips, content in the blissful feeling. It only lasts until Louis begins to gradually feel the need for Harry to move the toy and thankfully the younger gets the message. They still kiss as Harry pulls the vibrator back then in slowly. Louis whines, his fingers tightening in Harry's hair.

"Faster, please," Louis asks so softly Harry almost wouldn't have heard it. But he does, and answers immediately. He pulls it back quicker and pushes in harder, eliciting a throaty moan from the man underneath him. "God yes, like that, fuck," Louis moans, dropping his head and letting Harry kiss down his neck. He fucks the toy into him harder and faster until Louis can only let out whimpers and moans. Harry's mouth attaches to Louis' collarbone and he sucks hard, wet sounds leaving his mouth. He sucks until he leaves a bruise and goes for another one, wanting to cover Louis in them. It's one of his favorite things to do, he's realized. It's all just wonderful, and different. Harry already knows he loves this. He likes how he can get these sounds out of Louis and get him to fall apart. It's strange but good and though he can't say he'd ever like the idea of putting anything of his inside of Louis, he likes being able to do this. And Louis obviously loves it as well, if his moans are anything to prove it. His whole body moves from the powerful thrusts Harry gives him and Louis' forever grateful of whatever training Harry did to give him this kind of strength.

"Feel good?" Harry asks, already panting from how hard he's moving his whole arm. Louis cries out in pleasure and nods.

"Yeah, fuck, so good, so so good," Louis whimpers, even his voice shaking from his body being jolted. He closes his eyes and parts his lips, falling into the feeling. His whole body is hot and his skin is covered in a layer of sweat. He didn't think it'd be this good and when Harry actually finally turns the vibrating on, he's way more than overwhelmed. "Oh, _fuck_!" he practically screams, his eyes rolling back and legs falling apart. "Oh fuck fuck fuck," he chants, moaning loud and unabashed. Tears brim his eyes and his face gets red and splotchy. "Oh god fuck, Harry," he sobs, his body thrashing around and his fists clenching around the sheets. "God, I'm so close," he cries, actual tears streaming down his cheeks now. It's like his body is getting hot, electric shocks and it's so much and just enough at the same time.

"Come Lou, come on," Harry urges gently, his arm moving even faster if it was possible. He himself is taken aback by Louis' reactions but he knows it's all good. He knows Louis is enjoying this more than anything. He's sobbing and moaning and squirming and Harry for a second wishes he was back in that position.

"Harry," Louis sobs, gripping his bicep tightly. His jaw drops and soon his chest rises off the mattress as his whole body shakes and he comes _hard_. He gasps for air in between his groans as he paints his own stomach in sticky hot come. It takes a few seconds as his orgasm bursts through him and he drops every last bit of come out of himself. Harry watches in pure awe and his hand begins to slow as Louis comes down. "Oh shit," Louis breathes out heavily, eyelids half closed. Harry pulls the plastic toy out and Louis whines weakly.

"Wow that was–," Harry whispers, "hot." Louis smiles loopily, still breathing hard as he opens his eyes more to look at Harry. His arms come up, gesturing for Harry to come close. The man smiles and drops the vibrator to come down next to Louis. His arm wraps around him and Louis' comes up to hold his bicep again.

"Thank you," Louis says, kissing him gently. He closes his eyes again, too tired to leave them open but Harry's soon getting him to open them again.

"Thank you too," Harry giggles quietly, kissing him again, his hand rubbing over Louis' side. Louis smiles at him and looks over his face sleepily.

"D'you wanna spoon?" Louis asks, his thumb rubbing over his bicep. "I could be the big spoon," he offers and Harry smiles wide. He nods, giving him another kiss before he turns around and snuggles back into Louis. He can feel his come drying up on his stomach and knows it's smeared against his back as well but he pays no mind. He closes his eyes and sighs, content when Louis wraps his arms around his waist.

"G'night," he murmurs, yawning afterwards. Louis nuzzles into Harry's back, in between his shoulder blades and hums in response. He's happy and satisfied and more than anything he's glad he did this all with Harry.

"Good night," Louis replies, smile on his lips as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> alriGht hope you liked that, I've been working on it for too long Christ, but I'm very happy with it. Should I make a sequel?


End file.
